Icarly sets sails
by LuckyDucky546
Summary: Seddie duh , alittle Cailey , mabey Carly/Zack.What happeneds when the Icarly gang gets invited to be guest on the S.S. Tipton?.Will two not so friends realise their feelings for eachother?with the help of Carly and their new friends?sorry bad summary.
1. invatation

_**new story :)**_

_**Scence I love writting fics so much , I decided to make another one :). This one is a cross-over. between ICarly and suite like on Icarly though.I told you I'd be writting more ;). If you havn;t read my other story , its called IBet , and yes it is review if you like this story and I will comtinue if you like !!**_

_**and of course I do not own Icarly or Suite life on sprry for any mis-spelled words..**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_

* * *

_

Carly , Sam and Freddie were sitting around the computer , that was on one of two islands in Carly's apartment that seperating the kitchen and the Living room. Freddie was typing up a new blog on , when all of a sudden , A , not played yet video poped up on the screen , seeming to scare Freddie alittle bit , scence All you could hear was a squeaky screem when it did pop held his hand to his chest and Sam couldn't help but laugh at him,Like always.

Sam , in between laughing-"Wow Fredward , I though that was a five year old girl out in the hall , but it was just you"she said while bursting out into more laughter.

Freddie opened his mouth to responde , but Carly , like always , had to break them up.

Carly grabed a red suqirt bottle and squirt the two bickering teenagers in the head, Causing them to both stop talking and turn to Carly in frustration.

Sam and freddie both yelled , at the same time-"HEY! , not fear!"

Carly smirked at her two best friends-"Just click play already"she told freddie , and he obviously did as Carly told him to.

He clicked Play on the video and a middle aged man came on the screen and started talking.

-"Hi Icarly team. My name is Marian Mosbey , and I am the manager of the hotel part of the S.S Tipton Cruise Ship, and I would like to congradulate you on your 100th web show and For all your hard work you put into the show , we would be honerd to have you as our quest on the S.S Tipton for the first two weeks of you accept , please press the button on the bottom of this video and your cruise tickets would be sent you you and hope you hear from you soon." The short man announced before the video came to an ending. Carly , Sam and Freddie all looked at eachother and then started to jump up and down and they were excited.

Carly's older brother Spencer walked out of his room to see the happy teenagers , he looked at them confused until they stoped jumping and hugging and looked at decided to explain to her brother.

Carly happily walked up to spencer and announced-"We were invited to go on a cruise!"she said just as excited as she was just a few secconds ago.

Spencer looked just as happy-"Oh my god!.That is so cool..hopefully this isn't going to turn out like Japan"he said , shuttering from the flashback.

Carly giggled-"Nah , so , can we go?"

Spencer smiled-"Duh , who can pass up a cruise?"

Sam ammedietly pressed the button for the tickets and filled out the adress info.

Freddie sighed happily-"This is going to be great!..I'v never been on a cruise scence..never!"he said even more happier

Sam rolled her eyes-"But I doubt your phsico path mother wont let you go"

Freddie looked at her offended but before he could responde , the door of the appartment opened and walked in worried

-"Whats this I hear about a Cruise?"she asked sortof looking angry.

They all looked at her like they were freaked out.

Freddie shook off his confusion then replied-"How did you find out so fast?"

Casually responded-'Well , I was already oh my way over here when I heard the video being played so I listened and I heard about the cruise"She explained

Sam was about to respond, but she got interupted by carly , because she knew Sam wasn't going to be saying anything nice.

So she shut her moth and let continue

smiled randomly-"I'm coming!"she said overly excited

All three teegagers , plus the 27 year old spencer looked at her confused again then replied freakishly at the same time-"WHAT!"

looked at them like she was confised also then explained-"I'm a mother of a teenage boy and Moma needs a vacation!"

Spencer walked over to her and then smiled-"Your welcome to join"

looked like she was doing some weird chant in her head while throwing her hands up in the air. Freddie looked like he was going to pass out from embarressment , expecially when Sam was laughing her head off.

Carly smiled along with her brother-"yea , it'll be fun to have you come along"She said politely

Sam grouned-"But!.."

Freddie interupted-"yea..BUT!"

walked over to her son and told him-"I;m going , and thats final"

Freddie groned and then hs mom was out the door again.

* * *

two days later..

Soencer was down stairs , along with Carly with their packed grunted and then went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up-"Sam!, hurry up , the ship will be at out port in an hour !"She said irratated

She wasn't waiting to much longer because Sam was now coming down the stairs with two big , green and black luggage bags.

Spencer was about to go to the kitchen but then then their was a knock at the door so he truned of his heal and walked to the door and opened it to met and smiled and politely gestured them into the appartment.

They walked in and everyone gave a weird and confused looked at them like nothign was wrong but then they all pointed to the huge , red kit that had big blue bold letters that read "First aid kit" written on she smiled

-"Oh , this is just a First-aid kit , just in cause you'd never know what could happen on a boat"she said, trying to make everyone more comftable.

Freddie his his forehead with his palm while turning red with then found Sam next to him and she was laughing , once only responce was rolling his eyes.

Spencer looked around the appartment and then turned to everyone-"Okay , now , is everyone all set?"

they all announced-"Yea!"

Spencer smiled-"Alrighty then , lets get going"he said while opening the door.

They were all walking out the door , but Only Freddie noticed that Sam wasn;t looked confused then walked back to the still opened appartment and saw Sam trying to lift her two gigantic bags and he silently laughed to caught her off guard by coming up to her , even thought she hadn't realised he was their , he spoke up-"I thought you were strong?"He smiled when she jumped and looked up at sighed then rolled her eyes-"Shut up Benson!"she said before going back to trying to carry her walked closer and took the handles of both bags and lift them both with looked at him with her both wide opened.-"But..how..you..strong?"she was shocked obviously.

Freddie chuckled at her and responed-"hay , I'm not as weak as you think"He said befor walking out the door while watched him walk off with her bags then walked out of the appartment then locked the door then ran to catch up with the rest of the was still shocked.

.................

_**Okay , so I know it wasn't the best..but it will get tell me what you think..and I might continue if you liked it.:)**_


	2. first time on the ship

_**chapter 2!**_

_**hope you enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Carly , Freddie , Sam , Spencer and walked onto the huge boat. Some may call it a boat, but to them , they saw it as a floating mansion, It was they walked up the ramp, up onto the ship , they all had matching expresions of excitement on their faces. They looked around when they enters double , gold doors into what looks to me a loby. It had fancy red carpet , gold and silver wall paper , A gold elevator and a brown ovel shaped desk that had a small name plack that read "" on it in white bold letters.A short , bald man was atanding behind then all walked up to the desk and he smiled once he spotted them

Mr. Mosbey smiled politely-"Why hello Icarly gang, welcome aboard the S.S Tipton"

was the first to speak-"Is this boat safe?It looks ofely heavy , how does it stay a-float?"she asked causiously

Freddie automaticly groaned while Sam tryed to keep herself from laughing at him embarresment.

smiled a half laughing smile and replied-"Well , Ma'm , Boats were made to float , don;t know how but their just do , and yes , this ship is plenty safe"He responded poliely

then let a smiled come to her face-"Alright then."

Spencer spoke up next-"Can we get our room assignments?"he asked trying to be polite.

smiled , showing off his white , parly whites and responded-"Most sertainly , Room ,221 Spencer"He said while giving him three seperate room keys.

Sam , not at all being polited , no serprised spoke up-"Its a double room right?"she said with her normal aggressive tone.

chuckled to himself-"Yes "

She grinned then grabed one of the keys and started walking to the rolled his eyes and followed her, alog with took the two other keys and nodded slightly at and he smiled in responce and then the gang disapeard into the elevator up to the third floor.

....

five minutes later , they finally found their opened it and walked were surprised with how fancy it all was."Wow" was all their reactions.

Sam jumped onto the first bed she saw and layed back into in and smiled while her eyes shut , not sleeping , but just relaxing."I call this bed!"She said while still lying down.

Freddie couldn't help but to laugh at her. She knew he was but let it o for .Benson returned from the joined room and said-"Okay Fredward darling , We can share this room"She said to Freddie it was embarresing

"This is Japan all over again"He complained.

Carly smiled and responed-"Yea , remind me to not let anyone in here when they come with baskets of treats"She all laughed in rememberance.

Sam sat up on he bed and said-"Yea , I knew they were nubs the first time they walked in here"She protested

responded anoyed-"Samantha , thats not nice"She argued

Sam rolled her eyes-"Yea , well , when have I even been nice" she argued back then added-"And its Sam!"

Spencer walked out of the seccond room and joined into the little convosation-"Yea , by the way , their are only four beds"He pointed out.

Freddie replied , not so happy-"Yea , we already decided that I'm sharing with my mom"

Spencer nodded in agreement then added-"Da'javue"

Sam snickered then responded-"We already disscussed that to..man you were out of the loop"

Spencer looked around and frowned-"Yea.."

Carly smiled and started-"Well , lets all go check this place out"

Sam smiled while standing up-"Lets do it"She said happily

Freddie was about to responde but was already being forced by him mom who was putting sunblock on him , he turned red.

Carly and Sam chuckled to pushed his mom's arm out of the way and walked away from three teens walked out and back to the elevator where they were just to.

...........

They were now out on the sky walked out into the were on a balcony with white railing and a huge flight of white stairs leading down to the next walked down the stairs smiling and walked onto the wooded smiled while looked around was about to say something before feeling something wrap around her should , she looked over and looked confused at a slight taller blonde boy next to him , looking at her flirtishly.

He spoke-"Hey babe , Does this lovely lady have a name?"He asked looked at him , alittle spooked.

-"Um , Sam"She replyed freaked but yet flattered.

He held her close by the shoulder then reponded-"Nice to met you Sam , I'm Zack , wow you look formilliar"He looked at her trying to see if he knew her then he took his arm off around her then looked at her with excitement-"Your sam!"He said excitedly , she looked at him confused-"Yea , I just told you that".He smiled then added-"No , from ICarly, and oh my god! , Its Carly!"He said before throwing his arm around her in a hug that she was caught off guard by it was to fast that she didn't get to hug back.-"Yea thats me"She said after he pulled away.

He smiled -"I know , I love your webshow!"He said , now having all his attention on glared at him but looked away when she saw Freddie looking at her weird then she stoped the glaring then rolled her eyes before walking off to a chair and sat at the wooded table in the 's eyes followed her and he came over and sat in the seat across from her and looked at her , looking for an anser.

She looked at him in confusion then looked down at her hand that she was fiddling kept looking at her then she finally gave in .

Sam rolled her eyes then straightened up in her seat and asked-"What?"in a spta harsh sighed at her.

-"What? your the one that has something on their mind , whats up?"

Sam looked back at him abit confused-"Why do you care?"she asked , sounding hurt.

Freddie moved from his chair to one closer to her with a concerned look-"Cause you look pretty upset , wanna talk about it?"

Sam sighed-"Theirs nothing to talk about!"she snaped

Freddie sighed then added-"I know thats not true , now , spill"

Sam narrowed her eyes at him and responded-"Theirs nothing to spill , so let it go" She said before slumping back into her chair while she continued to pick at her finger nails.

Freddie looked hard at her then sighed while he decided to give up-"Okay fine , but I will get it out of you some time"He said while smirking at her and she softly smiled back at him and replied-"If you think so"She said while her smiled grew alittle bigger.

* * *

_**sorry this ones so short , I gotta go to bed , its a school night ..great :P..and sorry again for any spell or grammer you liked it otherwise.**_


	3. meting the rest of the gang

_**Chapter 3!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. Some of you have commented on the way I do my dialogue, I just have to say, its weird , but I just can't help it. I can only write dialogue like this, I do it all the time. And about spell errors..sorry. anyways , enjoy!**_

……………………_**.**_

Same day on the main deck on the ship..Freddie's POV

I was standing around with Sam and Carly, Along with some teens we've met today. One was Cody, Zack's twin brother, man , they look a lot alike , I know their twins but..you know what I mean. They had the same Shaggy blonde hair, but Zack was just a wee bit shorter then Cody. The other one with us was Bailey, Cody's girlfriend. She had long dirty blonde hair and had a cute country accent. Carly was still flirting it up with Zack and Zack was still flirting back. But , surprisingly , I didn't mind. 'Cause all I could worry about was how upset Sam looked earlier. But ever sense then she had her normal smile on her face , but I could see through it , I could tell she felt vulnerable, and It freaked me out how much I cared , cause for those who know me knows that I don't care for Sam and she DEFINATLY didn't care about me , but now , it was different because I wanted to know what made her so sad.

Sam cut my thoughts off by speaking up –"So, how long have you guys been going to school here?" she asked politely, another un-normal thing.

Cody answered-"This is our second year "

Bailey smiled and replied-"It's so fun here, we've met some famous people here , it's been amazing"

I asked –"Like who?"

Cody responded-"Like Hannah Montana, Jordan Sparks , Lil' Little , and now , you guys" He finished with a smile

I saw Sam's face go a light shade of pink, Was she blushing?, such an un-Sam thing to do. Then she replied-"Oh cool, but we aren't that famous"

Bailey smiled at her then replied-"Of course you are, We watch ICarly whenever we can, your like legends."

Sam smiled at her in excitement-"That's awesome , we live to entertain our audience, right Carls?" She said before turning to Carly who was still talking and flirting with Zack , She paused then looked at the rest of us. She wasn't paying attention to what we were talking about, but it took Sam to repeat what she said for her to respond.

Carly blushed for being so out of the loop then replied-"Oh yea , of course" She said then went back to flirting with Zack. Sam rolled her eyes and then got the same sad look on her face as eailier, _was she jealous of carly? _I thought to myself.

Cody then asked-"So , how long have you two been dating?"He asked while looked to me then back at Sam. I felt my face going red and saw another blush appear on Sam's face. Awcward scilence came over us then I clared my throught to clare the awkward then responed.-"What?..Oh..no..you got it all wrong" I started then Sam furtered explained.

Sam explained-"What! , no , we arn't even friends! , ..no, not possible"She said with an offensive. _ouch,_Why did that hurt? I'v got'en worse burns then that , but it hurt, don't know why.

Cody chuckled then replied-"Oh , sorry , its just that you guys fight like a couple"He said in between chuckles.

Sam sighed-"We get that alot, but please , don't bring that up again , Kay?"

Bailey smiled-"Yea , hes sorry"

I rolled my eyes.

Then , A guy with big curly hair, with glasses , and was alittle chubby walked up smiling , showing his mouth full of braces. One thought kept running through my mind,_poor guy ,I know Sam will have alot of comments about this guy._

He politely said-'Hey Caley"He said then snickered

Cody and Bailey rolled their eyes

Bailey sighed-"Woody , please , stop calling us that"

The guy , apparently his name was Woody, said-'Oh sorry , just can't help my-.."He cut himself off when he noticed us he started jumping like a fan girl would do when they see the Jonas Brothers.I chuckled to myself.-'Oh , My , GOD! , its ICarly , Icarly , Icarly is here , ICarly is on this ship , Oh, my god! Icarly!" He shouted histericly.

Cody rolled his eyes and then smiled-"Don't mind him , he gets like that alot when he mets famous people , witch is very constant, but this is actually the worse he has been"He explained

I snickered then replied-"Ah..Don't worry were kind of use to it, today"

Bailey grinned-"Anyways, this is our good pal Woody "

Me and Sam grinned at him and replied with-"Hey Woody"

Woody was calmed down abit then responed-"Oh my gosh , its so great to met you , Big fan"He said then polited to himself

Sam smiled-"Nice to met you Wodster" She replied , I was SO , surprised she wasn't being rude to him yet ,_ mabey it was just ?! _I thought to myself.

Woody smiled happily-'Wow , Sam called me Wodster , man, I swear, I must be dreaming"

Sam giggled-"Don't worry about it , I do that people Nic-names."

I snickered then responded-"And some..not so friendly"I said while narrowing my gaze at Sam.

Sam grinned evily then rolled her eyes.I couldn't help but smile at her._She might be a pain in my rear end , but she is something special_.I Though to myself , wow , what am I thinking! I though again.

Soon later, A slightly older girl walked had dark brone hair. She wore an overly sparkly black skirt with an even sparklier green shirt with a satten black belt over her she looked must be Londen Tipton.

She walked up and said overly peppy-"Hey!"

I saw the look on Sam's face. She looked like she was about to go into fan girl mode blurted-"Oh my gosh! , Your Londen Tipton"She said excited._Man she looked cute when she got excited..wait what_!?

Londen looked at her confused-"Yep , thats me!, but who are you?"

Sam's smile fadded abit , she looked offended , but shook it off-"I'm Sam , From Icarly ,I just Love! your show Yay me!"

Londen smiled wide-"Oh! Sam! I know you now"

Sam looked happy-"You know me?"

Londen smiled-"yep , I watch your little show alot , mostly because Bailey constantly has it thanks, I know ain't I great!"she said happily

Sam grinned-"I just adored it when you dressed Cody up as a girl , too funny , and then those Boo you seggments , I loved the one where you but Bailey's Bed out on the deck when she was still sleeping then freaked her out by waking her up , and her reaction!"She was obviously excited.

I turned to Bailey-"You get tourtoured to?"

She nodded then said-"Yep"

I sighed-"Doesn't it kill"

She piped up like she knew what I ment-"Boy are you tellin' me , but I sorta got use to it after awhile , even though day in and day out she constently rips on the way I dress and such"

I smiled-"I soo know what you are going through , I get ripsed on about , well everything!"

Cody joined in-"Yea , I was treated like that at first , then she moved on to Bailey"he said

I sighed-"Atleast she moved on"

we laughed about it.

Londen clapped her hands together , I guess excited to-"ohh!, thanks , I was just improvising"

Sam laughed-"I do that All the time!"

Carly finally turned to the rest of us and then said-"Okay guys , we mest be heading off now, Spence just sent a text and said to met him back at our room"

Me and Sam growned together

I replied-"Okay , bye guys , nice to met you all"I said walking off with Carly.

Sam sighed-"Yea , C-yea later."She said then ran off with us.

* * *

_**thx for you liked it.**_


	4. going for a swim

Chapter 4!

thx for reading and reviewing , i'm glad you guys are enjoying it so , I hope you will enjoy it more.

* * *

Sam's POV.

We just got back to our suite, We walked in and saw Spencer and waiting for us._what now?_ I thought to myself.

Spencer gave us his big smile and started-"Welcome back guys!.Now, you guys hungry?"He asked us all.

I nodded like it was obvious-"Ah , duh!"I said they saw Freddie rolling his eyes at me.

Freddie snickered and replied-"When are you not hungry!", hes got a point.

Carly smiled and then spoke-"Yea m why what are we having?"she asked in her normal sweet voice.

smiled her normal creepy smile at us and answred-"Anything!, they have room servous"she explained , and I was happy about that.

-"Awsome!, where's the room servous menue?"I asked a bit to excited.

"Over by the phone"Spencer said while pointing to a black cord phone and I quickly made a bee-line for chuckling and giggles from Carly and Fredward.

I quickly pressed the room servous button and waited for a person to wasn;t long until I heard a male's voice appared in a jamacan accent and said-"Hello?How may I help you".

I chared my throught and my eyes ran across the menue once more then I had my order-"One double bacon burger with extra bacon and a side order od curly frise and a coke please"Then Spencer took the phone next and orderd his-"And a medius sized pizza with everything except onions or olives and a pineapple soda please" and then everyone got their orders in and the man said he will have the orders up to our room within 30 miniutes and then hung up. We waited patiently and then the food came up and we digged right in.

After an hour or so , we were all done eating. I looked out of the huge window that nearly covered the whole wall and saw that it was still pretty sunny out and sighed.

"What do you guys want to do next?"I heard Freddie ask.

I turned my head to took at him and sighed-"How about we go for a swim?"I suggested.

I saw everyone looked at one another as if they were compremising and they all nodded.

Carly smiled then added-"Sounds like a plan , lets get ready"She said while going to her bag and got her baithing suit out and then we all took turns changing. I was last , thanks to the rest who got to the bathrooms first. When I was about to go into the bathroom when it was finally my turn to get ready , I turned and told everyone to go on ahead and that I will get to the pool in a all left and I got changed.

......

Freddie's POV

Sam made us go ahead of her, it took some depating from her until we finally agreed and went on. After 20 miniutes, we found the pool area and then got into the then after 30 more minutes, we all heard the echo of the pool door closing and everyone their automaticly looked to the door. All I saw was Sam. She walked in, wearing a black bikini. I couldn't help but stare, by now everyone lost intrest and went back to their own little worlds, but I just continued to stare. I was in total shock, just the say her bathing suit just hugged just the right parts of her body, it showed off every curve. The way her shinny , wavy , blonde hair just draped over her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. And the way the light rays shun off the water and the reflection hit her face. It made me just stare and I couldn't help it. I felt like I was about to drool. I know, right now I might of looked like a total creeper just staring at her. She caught my gaze and cast a small smile at me, I returned the smile then her smile turned into an awkward look as she walked up and sat on the edge of the pool and put her feet in the water. My body had a different reaction then my brain. I begin to swim over to her then looked up into her shining blue eyes.

She sighed then responded-"Can you stop staring at me already, your starting to give me the creeps Fredweird."She shot at me and I shook my head like I was shaking a thought out of my mind and I came back to reality.

-"Oh, um , sorry, I didn't mean to..."I was stumbling over my own words, I knew I was blushing by now.

She let out a soft giggle-"Chill dude, I'm just playin'"She responded and grinned at me.

I smiled back after my blush still hasn't gone away-"Arn't you coming in?"I asked after a minute of scilence.

Her face then became pale and shook her head _'No'_ and cringed.

I looked back up at her, confused-"What?Why?"I asked , now getting worried.

She sighed and replied-"None of your buisness..just don't wanna"She replied then looked anywhere but at me.

I lifted myself out of the pool so I was now sitting on the left side of her on the edge of the pool and looked at her up and down once more and then asked again-"Why not?"

I could tell she was abit furrious by the way her eyes narrowed towards me, _I never realised before, but its pretty cute, when she narrows her eyes like that..wait what! _I thought.

She then said-"I already told you, I just don't wanna, okay"She said alittle annoyed.

I gave her a 'not-buying it' look then said-"But, your the one who suggested we go swimming."I said with a rise of my eye brow.

She rolled her eyes-"I know, but I didn't know you'd agree to it"

I snickered-"Then why did you suggest it?"I asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes once again-"I don't know..it was just a suggestion."

I couldn't help but smiled-"But if you didn't want to go swimming, then.."

She cut me off-"Can you just let it go!"She yelled annoyed.

I sighed, then came to a conclusion-"Hay?..you can't swim can you?"I asked entertained when I saw her eyes go wide then looked at me, Again narrowing them at me.._and I repeat cute!..wait what am I thinking_!? I thought to myself.

She was quiet, _I guess I figured out her little secret then_, I thought again.

I looked at her, still entertained then I cracked the case then said-"Hah..I'm right ain't I?"I gloated.

She rolled her eyes, _wow she does that alot._

-"Well.."She started then paused.

I smiled at her comfurting then told her-"Its okay, its nothing to be embarresed about"I told her, I layed a comfurting hand over her's..she glared at me and gave me a look that read ' Do you have a death wish!' then I pulled my hand back quickly.

She sighed, defeatingly-"Fine, okay ,I can't swim..now i'm just as much as a loser as you"She said while kicking her feet in the water and staring at the water.

I felt bad for her.._but why_ I thought.-"Nah..your not a loser..its a normal thing for people now knowing how to swim"

She looked up at me, like she wasn't buying it-"Oh please.."She said before she started her eye roll.

I sighed-"Its true..I didn't know how to swim until I was twelve, My mom put me in swimming lessons and now, I can"

She rolled her eyes again-"Yea but.."

I cut her off this time-"Seriously..their really isn't anything to be worried about.."

She looked straight in my eyes and then a small smile came across her lips-"Thanks for trying to cheer me up..but we all know i'm a l.."I cut her off again

-"Your not a loser Sam"I started,and looked back into her eyes

She sighed again-"Great, now you have something to use against me for the rest of my life" She said before pealing her eyes off of me.

I rolled my eyes then replied-"No I wont Sam, I wouldn't hold this against you."I said comfurting.

She smiled again-"Then, thanks"She said with a small blush.

I smiled at her-"No problem.."I told her.

We were interupted by my mom who walked up to us and said-"We are all ready to do now.."

I sighed then looked at my watch,_wow, its been an hour already?_I thought shocked.

Spencer also walked up-"You guys coming?"He asked with her usual big smile.

I sighed, I reall didn't want to leave yet,but gave in-"Yea, I'm ready"

Sam stood up-"Yea, me too"

And then we all walked back to our we got their, we all decided to get changed into our pajammas and soon headed off to bed.

......

When I was in bed. I was tossing and turning. I couldn't get images of Sam out of my head. My eyes shot opened for what felt like the houndreth time sence I went to bed. _She seemed pretty upset about the whole swimming she needs is a swimming lesson..wait..thats it! _I thought to myself

I quickly , but quietly and gently sat up in my bed. I Had to move slowly because my mom was in the same bed as me. I got up as quietly as I could. I walked into the conjoined hall and slowly opened the door that lead to the other bedroom.

..Sam's pov.

I was fast asleep when all of a sudded, I felt something lit my face. I stirred abit then felt a hand shake my shoulder.I was confused as to who would try to wake me up in the middle of the who has a death wish probley.I opened one eye, but everything was abit blurry so I opened both my eyes and came face to face with Fredward benson _ugh what does he want now_ I thought to myself. I loked at him I sat up in bed and looked at the item that hit my face I saw it was my baiting suit..I was now totally comfused. I looked up at him and asked-"Why?"

He knelt down next to my bed with a smug smile on his face then wispered to me-"Lessons.."was all he said before standing up straight. I kept my confused stare at him then he motioned with his hand for me to follow him

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!. please tell me what you think...and like always. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes.!**_


	5. swimming lessons

_**Chapter 5**_

_**thx for reading!.**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

peviously..

_**I was fast asleep when all of a sudded, I felt something hit my face. I stirred abit then felt a hand shake my shoulder.I was confused as to who would try to wake me up in the middle of the who has a death wish probley.I opened one eye, but everything was abit blurry so I opened both my eyes and came face to face with Fredward benson ugh what does he want now I thought to myself. I loked at him I sat up in bed and looked at the item that hit my face I saw it was my baiting suit..I was now totally comfused. I looked up at him and asked-"Why?"**_

_**He knelt down next to my bed with a smug smile on his face then wispered to me-"Lessons.."was all he said before standing up straight. I kept my confused stare at him then he motioned with his hand for me to follow him**_

* * *

Sam's POV

He kept Gesturing me to follow him, I quietly grunted then got up and stretched and stood up and followed closely behond opened the door. I was still very confused and still abit tired. When we were in the hall I grunted loudly.

-"Can you please now tell me what the hell you are up tp"I said, not so quiet anymore.

He smirked at me but never answered. He just kept walking.I sighed loudly and just had no choice but to wait to see where he was taking me.

after 20 or so minutes later we were standing infront of formilliar big double blue doors.I gasped out loud and then looked at him and narrowed my eyes at him-"What!Why!"

He snickered to himself-"Cause the only way for you to learn how to swim is if you had swimming lessons.

I was shocked-"What the hell..why so late?"I asked annoyed.

He smiled and ansered-"Because I couldn't wait."

I groned as he pulled me by my arm into the pool area. Their was noone their but us. I looked around the arena, it actually looked pretty. The water was so calm and not moving. . I looked arouned the place then turned to Freddie.

-"Do we have to?"I asked feeling abit uncomftable with this.

He sighed then walked up closer to me-"Yea."He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Then out of nowere, he just halls his shirt over his head. He was now just in his swim trunks. My mouth hung open. _Wow he was ripped_! I told myself. I didn;t know this boy worked out. He had a full six pack and his arms weren't as small as they use to..all I was thinking was _Wow_!

He snickered at me then made a running start and then did a cammon ball into the pool. I turned away when the water splashed and then I felt water hit my back.

-"Fine..I'll just go change"I said before going tinto the girls changing room.

................

Freddie's POV

I watched as she walked off into the dressing room. I couldn't help but smirk. I actaully made her do it. She actually listened to me.

My thoughts were cut off by her walking out in the same bikini as eairlier. It still looked as good on her now as it did then._ wow..she was hot_! I shook my thoughts out of my head.

-"Okay ready for your lesson?"I asked.

She walked to the edge of the looked down at the water and her face went pale again. I sighed then swam to the edge of the pool waiting for her.

I looked up at her and asked-"Well..what are you waiting for?..jump!"

She looked at me like i ws loonatick-'Yea right. No way i'm jumping!"She said abit scared.

I sighed and then told her-"The faster you get in the faster this would be over with..now come on..jump"

She narrowed her eyes at me for the third time that day.I smiled at her when she did..okay their was no denying the fact that i loved when she narrowed her eyes at me.

-"No way!..is their another way?"

I joked-"Nope"

She gasped-"Then I'm not doing this"she told me about to walked away.

I sighed-"What are you so scared of?"I asked , making her turn back.

-"I don't know..I don't want to jump..it seems to dangerious.."She said.

I looked at her shocked-"Oh please..danger is your middle name..now..come on..just jump.."

She looked into the water again-"i don't know.."

I sighed-"Don't worry..your not going to get hurt."I reasured

She looked at me confused-"How would you know.."

I looked at her and smiled-"Cause I'm gonna catch you"

a smile appeared on her face-"Oh god.."

I smirked-"I wont let you get hurt..come on..I got'ch ya"I said while holding my arms out.

She look a few deep breaths..When she was sure of her self..He jumped and I kept my promise..I caught her as soon as she hig the water. Her eyes were closed tight and she was screaming like she was still falling. I chuckled-'its okay..your in"

She opened her eyes and looked around her..She stood up on her own and gasped-'i did it"she said happily.

I smiled-"Okay..so are you ready for some lessons?"

She looked unsure-"I don't know."she started.

I sighed-'It'll be fine..trust me.."

She looked into my eyes then responded-"Well..I trusted you last time and you didn't drop me..so I guess..whats first coach"

I smiled-"How about starting with the about starting with a simple back float.?"

She looked at me like I was crazy-"How is floating easy?"

I smirked-"Trust me..its easy"I took her hand and brang her to the middle of the looked scared and I felt bad for her more.-"Please trust me."

She looked at me with her cristal blue eyes. i got lost in them from a minute. I stared at the light reflection off the water in her eyes. I gulped then shook my thoughts again-"Okay, just lay back, and relax.."

She looked around in the water-"help?"she asked shyly.

I smiled-'Of course.I'll support your back while you just relax okay?"

She breathed deeply-"okay, I trust you."

I just loved hearing those words coming from her mouth.I smiled-"Good, now just take your feet off the floor of the pool and just lean back."I said while getting behind her.I placed my hands gently on her back as she closed her eyes and leaned back. I kept hold of her until she was leaned all the way back-"Are you relaxed?"I asked softly

She nodded and I slowly released my hands off her back and stepted back one foot and watched as she floated. I smiled at herm even though she couldn't see me because her eyes were closed.I walked closer to her and wispered in her ear"You got it"

She opened her eyes and excitedly stood bakc up and turned to me with a happy smile on her face-'I did it!, yay"She did something I thought she would never do. She threw her arms up and wraped them around my neck and sqeezed me tight. I was caught off guard at first, but then I huged her back with a smiled on my face.I could smell the sweet smell of peaches from her hair. She pulled away and looked at me happily again-"That was actaully now?"she asked.

I smiled at her exitement and told her-"Now we can work on the movement" I told her.

She looked at me confedently-'Okay, how?"

-"You have to lie on your front this then start moving your arms in a circular motion and then start kicking away with your feet"I told her.-'Like this" I said before demistrating. She looked amazed-"I Don't know if i could do that"

I swam back to her-"Come on, I never stood you wrong yet have I?"

She looked at me and then replied-"Okay, show me again"

I demistrated again and then swam back to her."You get it?"

She nodded-"I think I got it"she said and then started to lay on her stomach but when she tryed to move her arms , she forgot the whole kicking prosess so she was about to fall under but I caught her by the waist and stood her back up straight. She rubbed her eyes after some water got in them.

I let out a small laugh at her then explained-"You forgot to kick"

She sighed-"I'm never going to get it right"She said getting mad.

I put a comfurting hand on her shoulder-"Okay, don't beat yourself up over it, it was your first try , now , are you ready to try again?"

She looked at me and sighed-"I don't know.."

I held her tighter by the shoulder-'It'll be okay , I'll help you through it..come on, try again, i'll guide you this time"I told her

She looed at mer and smiled-"Okay.."

I went behind her like last time. This time I gently layed her forward and held her wrist and guided her arms in the circular motion and then wispered close to her ear-"You got it?"

She nodded. I then let her go this time-'Now don't forget to kick"I told her and then she tryed again , this time she kicked with her feet, She was doing better.

I swam to were she made it-"'That was excelent"

She smiled-"really?"

I smiled back-"Yes it , are you ready for the ultamate challange?"I asked with a smirk

She looked at me confised-"Like what?"

I walked up closer-"Face ya"I wispered

She smirked-"Oh you are so on"

I sighed-"Alright , i'll let you get a head...hey!" I spoke to slow , she was already off. I smiled then swam after her. We made it to the end of the pool.I shook the water out of my hair and then looked around. I was worried, I couldn't see Sam anywere.-"Sam!?"I asked worried. I then felt two arms link around my neck and pulled me under water. I struggled to get back up. when I did I turned around and saw Sam smirking at me.I smirked back

-"Oh no you didn't?"I asked shocked.

She giggled-"Oh I think I did"

before she could say anything else. I grabed her waist and pulled her around so no she was against the pool was shocked when i did so. I smirked at her and pushed her up against the wall more so now our bodies she had noway of excape.

She looked at me and said-"How did you get so strong?"

I smiled-"I guess it pays off working out?"

She rolled her eyes-"Now can you please let go?"

-"I would, but I don't feel like it"I said smugly.

-"I'll hurt you"she threatened.

I smriked-"I know you could Sam , but you wont"

She looked into my eyes and narrowed her gaze like she knew it was my weakness.I groned-"Fine , you win this time pucket"I said while backing away from her.

After a few more technique lessons, We were now sitting on the edge of the pool.

Sam was quiet for awhile, I looked at her every two secconds.I couldn't help but look at her.I then spoke up-"So, I have a question for you"I told looked away from the water and up into my eyes-"What is it?"She asked curiously.

I sighed-"How coume you didn;t get your mom or Dad to teach you swimming lessons eairlier?"I asked, that question was going on in my head ever scence she told me she couldn't I guess it was the wrong question to ask, because she then fell scilent again.

I scooted closer-"Whats wrong?"

She looked back up to me and started-"Its just...My Dad..he..he wasn't around much when I was younger to teach me only came to visit us once every We would never hear from him until the next year. He was always gone. He didn't have time for me or my mom, or Mel..And for my mom..she was always out with a different boyfriend almost every night..So clearly I didn't have much of a shot"She spilled.I Felt horrible for her. I didn't know she lived such a bad life.

-"I'm sorry for asking Sam.."I said feeling bad.

She looked at me with tears welling up in her eyes-"Its okay, you needed to know and I told you..its that simple"

I sighed-"I had no idea.."

She didn't take her tear filled eyes off of mine-"I got use to it over these years. It doesn't bother me as much as it did"She said , but i didn't believe one word.

-"I know your hurting Sam..If you don't wanna talk about it..I clearly understand.."

She wiped her eyes-"Its alright , its about time that I told someone."

I was shocked then asked-"Wait..you didn't tell Carly about this?"

She shook her head-"Nope."

I sighed and scooted even closer-"You know its not healthy keeping things like this bottled up.."

She sighed-"I Know..thats why i did tell you..and , thanks..It means alot that you are trying to help.."

without thinking, I reached my hand up to her face and gently wiped a tear that managed to didn't pull away. My hand lingered next to her cheek.I saw a loose peice of hair in her eye and slowly took it my fingers and pulled it behind her ear. We just stared at eachother in scilence. I don't know what way happeneing , but I felt myself leaning closer.I saw her shocked expression on her face but then She also started to lean in. We paused when we were one inch apart. I could feel her hot breath hit my face. our eyes were still locked until we closed them at the same time. Was I really about to kiss Sam, for the seccond time in the same year. I just felt the forces pull us even closer , we were now half an inch apart, I was going to lean in the last half inch but then....

-"What are you kids doing in here!"A mans voice sounded and We both jumped apart quickly. We looked at the man at the door.

I was at lost for words.I was stumbling over my word trying to explain to the man.

-:You know the pool is strickly off limits after dark."He said while walking closer. I stood up and looked at him-"Sorry sir..I..we were just.."

-"yea, yea , whatever, just get out of here!"He shouted. I jumped in fright. I looked down at Sam and held my hand for he to take and she smiled and took it and I helped her up. We told the man we were headed out. We grabed our cloths quickly and quickly walked out of the pool and into the hall. When we were far enough away so he was out of ear shot. Me and Sam started bursting out in fits of to hold ourselvs up by leaning against the laughed for about two minutes straight and then we tryed to catch our breath.

-"Oh..my..god..that was priceless"Sam said trying to catch her breath.

I let out a few more laughters and try to speak-"Yea..that was..man..he was Angry!"

She giggled some more then breathed deeply and then caughed from laughing sohard-"Oh man..we better head back to the suite"She said.

I looked up the empty hall-"Yea..lets go"I said as I started walking.I was almost taken by surprise when I felt her grab my hand and dragged me down the hall to the elevator and to our suite. When we got to the room. We sneaked in quietly. Everyone was still asleep so we were in let go of my hand and walked in ahead of me then I closed the door.

-"Well..that was fun..Goddnight"I wispered to her while walking to the door that seperated the two rooms.

-"Wait"She wispered , making me turn around.

She walked up to me and smiled at me-"Thanks"She said

I looed down at her-?For what?"

She smiled again-"For teaching me how to swim..duh"She playfully nudged me.

I smiled-"No problem"

She, again taken by surprise, she got on her tippy toes and gave me a peck on my cheek. I was haooy inside.I didn't want to show it, but a smile appeared on my face-"Anytime"I said before walking into my room.

I then went to my bed and fell asleep almost instantly, having sweet dreams about Sam

* * *

_**I know this was a bit random..considering that the story line has nothing to do with it..but I just couldn'y help myself. I had a dream about this..yea I know weird..but I just needed to write it and put it in here somewere :P. anyways..thanks for reading.**_


	6. making a plan

**Chapter 6**

enjoy :)  
****

What Sam and Freddie didn't know, when they sneaked back into the suite, Carly's eyes were on them the whole time. She pretended to be asleep when Sam was getting back in her bed. She smirked before falling back to sleep.

In the morning, Carly stirred awake when the sun light streamed into the window and into her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed She looked to the other bed in the room and saw that Sam wasn't moving one bit. She was still. Carly smiled at her, _she much be exhosted, she was out all night _Carly though to herself and quietly got out of bed and changed, trying not to wake up the sleeping Sam.

Carly sneaked out of the room and into the hall and then made her way out to the sky deck. She spotted Zack and Cody talking , Zack was behind the wooded smoothie counter and his brother Cody was sitting on one of the red stools that were set up in front of the counter. Carly blushed when she saw Zack then walked over to the two twins.

-"Hey Zack..Cody"She said , paying more attention to Zack.

Zack sent her a flirtatious smiled and said-"Morning sweet thing"

Cody rolled his eyes and responded-"Hi Sam and Freddie?"He asked curiously.

Carly smiled-"Their still asleep..I have a favor to ask you guys"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged at the same time and replied-"Sure, what is it?" they asked simutanistly.

Carly looked around like she didn't want anyone to hear and walked closer-"I have a feeling that Sam and freddie might..you now, Like eachother.."She started.

Cody and Zack smiled

-"You just realized that?"Cody said with a playful smirk.

Carly playfully rolled her eyes-"No , I realized for a long time ,but didn't know for sure..and I want you guys's help with trying to set them up"Carly explained.

"What can we do to help?"Zack asked.

"Okay heres the plan.."She explained the plan to them.

...............  
A half an hour later..

Sam woke up with a smile on her face and stretched her limbs. She sighed happily and sat up in her bed. She looked to her left and spotted Freddie leaning against the fall, looking at her, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

-"Morning Sam" He said dreamily.

Sam looked at him confused-"Um..good morning...What the hell Fredward"She yelled

Freddie kept smirking but was confused-"What do you mean?"

Sam sighed and sat on the edge of her bed-"Were you just watching me sleep you creeper?"She asked alittle creeped out.

He then realized what he was doing and quickly looked away, A blush making its way on his cheeks.-"Oh..No..I wasn't..stairing.."He said alittle weirded out himself.

She rolled her eyes then stood up and stretch her arms over her head and closed her eyes as she did so. His eyes trailed down until they came to a pause. His eyes were locked to her mid section. When she stretched, The bottom of her tank top raised up a few inches, Revealing her flat stumach. He bit his bottom lip as he watched on. He was on the urge of meltdown. He felt like he was about to drool nonstop, he obviously liked what he was seeing. He staired at her until her eyes shot back open and her arms came back down to her sides. He looked away just before she could catch him stairing again. SHe yawned withch he just thought was adorible _I have got to stop thinking about her that way!._He thought to himself.

-"So?, what do you want to do today?" She asked clueless.

He cleared his throught when he got out of his daze then responded-"Um , Want to go to the sky deck to see if Zack and Cody and then rest of them are their?"He suggested.

She shrugged-"Sure, let me go get changed first" She said while walking past him , accadentily brushing against his shoulder as she walked pass. He shivered then shook his head for what seems like the billionth time for him.

....

Sam and Freddie made their way to the elevator and to the sky deck. They walked down the white wooded stairs that lead down to the deck. They breathed in the clear, fresh air as they stept off the steps.

Sam hummed then responded-"Man , I can get use to that smell"She said dreamily as she staired into space.

Freddie looked at her and smiled to himself-"Yea, we don't get air this fresh in Seattle"He mentioned.

She nodded in agree ment. She then spotted Bailey and London sitting at the smoothie bar.

Sam smiled then started walking towards them. Freddie followed not to far behind.

Sam said happily-"Hiya girls"She said with a smile.

London and Baile looked at her and returned her a smile.

-"Hey Sam! and...Fredme"London said shirrperly.

Bailey rolled her eyes and said-'London, his name is Freddie"She said annoyed.

London looked at her confused-"No..Fredme...isn't he the tech-megigger on Icarly?"London asked dumbly.

Sam chuckled-'Is she always this...not smart?" She asked Bailey

Bailey giggled-"yep..thats London for yall " She said in her country accent.

Sam chuckled again-"Ohkay..so where is Zack and Cody?" She asked while looking around for them.

London told her-"They left with Carly"

Freddie asked confused-"Where to?"

London shrugged her shoulders.

Bailey smiled then raplied-"They said something about a secret plan..but I don't know what it is..they wouldn't tell me..I don't think they trust me with secrets"

Freddie smiled at them and said-"ah..alright."

Sam sighed-"Whats their for fun around here"She said looking around.

London-"Nothing is fun at this stupid sea school"She said angrily.

Sam was about to responde but was cut off by Bailey.

-"Actually, theirs alot of cool things to do like Rock climbing , swimming, go in the jacuzzie, go to the movie theater, relaxing and all sorta of cool stuff" She explained.

Sam smiled-"Sounds all good..except that I spent alittle to much time swimming yeaterday"

Freddie blushed and smiled

Freddie came back to reality-"Wow, wait , theirs a theater on this ship?"He asked amazed.

Bailey smiled-"Yep, a big one to"

Sam smiled-"Sweet..we should trythem all!,Whos up for it?"She asked to everyone.

They all looked around at eachother and all shrugged except for London.

London sighed-"Nah , I have better things to do, like counting all my pretty dimonds"She said happily then shipping off.

Bailey rolled her eyes-"So, yea that sounds like fun, lets go"She said while standing up from the stool she was sitting on,.

They all walked off to have alittle fun.

* * *

_**Sorry if its so short. I didn;t know what else top write :P..I'll update soon though.**_

_**hope you liked it..plz sorry again for spell errors and grammer mistakes.**_


	7. plan into actionit worked!

_**Chapter 7**_

_**enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

-"Wow that was a blast" Freddie said as He, Sam and Bailey walked out of the movie theater laughing.

Sam nodded-"Yea, that was a fun day."

Bailey giggled-"Yea, I didn't know I would like rock climbing but it was so much fun"She exclaimed.

Sam laughed along with her-"Yea. I use to do it all the time when I was younger..how do you think I got all my upper body streangth"She said while flexing her arm.

Freddie looked at her and was amazed at how strong she was.

-"So, thats where you got it from"He joked.

She nudged him in the side and smirked.

Bailey sighed after looking at her watch-"Well, sorry guys but i have to go..its mine and Cody's date night"She said happily.

Sam sighed-"Oh, alright, see you tomorrow"She announced.

She watched Bailey walk looked at Freddie and saw that they were now alone.

-"So..what now?"She asked feeling alittle awkward.

He shrugged-"How about we go see if Carly is back at the suite yet?"He suggested.

Sam shrugged and nodded in agreement-'yea, she must be cake by now"She said as they both started walking to the room.

............

When they entered the room, they indeed saw Carly back, but she wasn;t alone, she was with..Zack.

The two looked surprised

Sam got the same sad look on her face.

Freddie noticed but then said-"Oh, hey Carly, are you doing here?"He asked curious

Zack smiled-"Oh, its nice to see you again"

Carly looked at Zack and gave him a nod then smirked. Sam and Freddie looked at them confused.

Sam asked-"Whats goig on?"

Carly smiled-"Okay, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go on a...double date..with us...tonight?"She asked like she wasn't sure if they would agree to it or not.

Freddie's and Sam's eyes went wide.

Freddie cheared his throught awkwardly-"Um..and our dates would be?"He asked hoping it wasn't...but then his thoughts by Zack answering.

Zack chickled-'Your eachother's dayes"He their eyes grow even bigger.

-"What?..No...I'm not going out with this doof"Sam said defendingly.

Carly rolled her eyes-"Then don't think of it as a date..just think of it as four friends hanging out"She siad trying to get them to agree.

-"I don't know.."Freddie started.

Zack sighed-"Come on..it wouldn't be as fun without you.."

Sam and Freddie gave eachother a hard look then grunted and gave in.

-"Fine"They both agreed at the same time.

Carly's face lit up and she clapped her hands-"Yay"

Sam rolled her eyes-"I'm going to regret this.."She said annoyed.

Carly gave her a smile.

-"So, i'll come by to pick you up then"Zack said to Carly.

Carly stopped him and said-"Why don't you and Freddie do something until we get ready?"She suggested.

Zack nodded his head and smiled-"Sure..how anout it Freddie?"

Freddie sighed-"Yea I guess.."He said while following Zack out the door.

Sam turned to Carly Curiously-"This isn't a sort of scheem is it?"

Carly smirked-"No..what would you say that?..now..come on..lets pick out our outfits"She said while dragging Sam by her wrist to their bags.

................

An hour later..

Carly looked at Sam and smiled-"Perfect!"She said while stepping back to admire her work

Sam rolled her eyes-"alright..let me see it"She said annoyed. Carly held up a hand mirror and showed Sam her make up masterpeice and smiled.

Carly actaully saw a smile appear on Sam's lips-"Wow..thats actually pretty good.."

Carly clapped her hand in delight.

Sam rolled her eyes again-"Atleast you didn't force me into a dress or anything.."

Carly nodded then their was a knock at the door.

Carly sqeeled-"Yay..their here"She said while skipping to the door and opening the door and smile at a happy Zack and a not so happy Freddie.

Zack gave Carly a small hug-"You look lovely"He said to Carly.

Carly blushed then smiled-"Thanks.."

Sam got up from the bed and then walked next to Carly and rolled her eyes when Zack and Varly started going off in their own little world once again. Freddie saw the hurt in her eyes but didn't want to say anything to set her off.

Carly truned to Sam and Freddie-"Alright , lets go guys"She said while taking Zack by the hand and walking and Sam groned together then walked behind them.

After about 20 minutes of walking. They were on the Sky deck. The sun was just seting. Freddie realised that the golden colour hit Sam and glowed her face up. He just staired._ wow..she so..I'm going to stop myself their before I think something I shouldn't _Freddie thought to himself.

Sam shuved Freddie abit witch made him break his trance

-"What?"He asked

Sam rolled her eyes-"Their already gone ahead of us..come on"She said while walking off. Freddie sighed then followed close behind her.

He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was still just going down, and then stars started to appear in the sky around the silver moon that was appearing. he though it was breathtaking.

They followed Carly and Zack to a wooded table that was set up table had a red silk table cloth and had a glass vase with white roses in it. Their were four chairs set up around the table and then all took their seats and started eating the food that was prepeared.

...

After a half an hour they were finished eating. Sam and Freddie were quiet. They kept looked at Carly and Zack in disgust. They were sitting super close. their faces were inches apart. Zack kept wispering something in her ear and making her giggle like a school girl. They were obviously distracted.

Freddie looked at Sam and saw that she still looked pretty upset then wispered from across the table-"Pst! Sam"He said trying to get ehr looked at him and gave him a confused look.

He wispered-"Wanna get out of here?"He said, her lips curled into a smile and she nodded.

Freddie gestured his thumb to knowwhere in particular, gesturing her to come with him. They looked back at Carly and Zack as they spotted them kissing. _ew _they though in usion. They slowly got up and walked stoped walked until they got to a palce on the ship that was nice and quiet. They were on the roof top of the ship. It had white railing's and a small jacussie in the middle. They walked over to the front of the railing and sat down on the edge, hanging their legs over the edge as they sat.

Sam looked out into the sky, looking distracted.

Freddie didn;t take his eyes off breathed out deeply then spoke-"So , it sure is beautiful up here ain't it?"He asked while looking to the sky like she was. She took her eyes off the sky and landed her eyes on him. He pealed off his gaze at the stary sky and looked at her.

She wispered-"Yea it is.."she said dreamly, not taking her eyes off of his.

Freddie smiled at her-"Whats on your mind?"He asked curiously.

She gives him a confused look-"What makes you think I have something on my mind?"She asked silently.

Freddie looked over her blank expression-"Well..lately you seem sortof..distracted"

She shook her head a 'no' and replied-"No i'm now"She said shyly as she tryed to look anywere but at Freddie.

Freddie's smile grew-"I know what you are liing..and right now..you are.."He explained

She rolled her eyes-"its nothing.."

Freddie's face turned serious-"Look..I know that you are jealous of Carly.."He said and made her eyes grow wide and then she looked at him confused.

-"What?..no i'm not jealous.."

Freddie rolled his eyes-"Oh come on..every scence we got here..and every scence Zack introduced him self..you became..not yourself"

Sam sighed-"If I tell you something..do you promise not to laugh.."She said while looking at him.

Freddie saw that she was struggling-"Yea..of course..now..tell me whats up"

Sam took a deep breath-"Well its just that..Carly is so..perfect, shes smart, extreamly pretty, and has guys chasing after ehr almost every second"She paused for another breath. Freddie just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

-"And.. when guys think of her they think that shes the mest their is..and when they think of Me..they think of me as only the tough, not so little miss perfect and It just ..."she paused and felt tears coming to her eyes. Freddie kept scilent and waited for her to continue.

-"And..(snifs) She can get any guy she wants, but the guys I ever gone out with eaiter didn't really like me or they just used me to get to Carly, and it hurts to be treated like i'm invisible, but when Zack first talked to me , I thought for the first time that a guy actually liked me more then Carly for once , but then when he saw Carly , he couldn't keep his eyes off her."She paued and quickly wiped her eyes. Freddie was shocked at what he was hearing. She started to continue-"And, it was like shes always the pretty one and I'm Ug.."

Freddie had to cut her off their, he blurted-"The beautiful one"He said without thinking. He realized what he said when he saw her looked at him straight in him eyes, he looked confused but a smile slowl came to her face.

-"Wh..what?"She magaged to chock out.

Freddie looked her in her eyes and knew that he couldn't deny any of these feelings anymore-"You heard me.."He told her, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Sam was shocked-"If your just giving me pitty then I don't want to take it..Cause you another one of the guys that fall over Carly and totally ignors me"

Freddie sighed-"Sam, the truth is..I don't love Carly anymore, I don't think I ever honestly did, I guess the reason why I chased after her these past three years was because she was always nice to me, and she seems so perfect, but I realized that perfect is so I started to fall for someone I least expect to and she is as perfect as I every need."He said while putting his hand over Sam' was shocked as what she was hearing.

-"Wait..you..you don't love her anymore?"She asked confused.

Freddie nodded-"You heard me"

-"But wait..then whos the girl you like now?"She asked even more confused.

Freddie sighed then took a deep breath and shyly said-"Its you Sam.."he said nerviously.

Sam looked into his eyes with shock.

-"What?..how could you like me?"She asked confused again.

Freddie smiled softly-"For one , your sweet"He said , followed by a kiss on her cheek, her eyes just stared at him in shock.-"And seccond, your smart" he said then kiss her oppisite blushed as he did looked into her eyes and wispered softly-"And third , your gourgous"He said and have her a gently peck on her lips. He was shocked at what he did and so was Sam. He pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. He smiled softly, layed his hand softly under her chin and pulled her closer and kissed her soft lips again. This time, way more parranite and was shocked at first but the quickly responded by deepening the both felt the spark and then then both felt eachother smile against the others lips.

They pulled apart after what seemed like an hour for them , but in reality it was really 20 secconds.

They caught their breath and Freddie rested his fourhead to hers.

She wispered-"I love you too"she said then kissed him again.

He pulled away for a split seccond-"Really?"

She kissed him again.

He pulled away astonished.

She wispered again-"Yea. really"

They continued to kiss until they were rudly interupted by a crowd of "Awws"Behind shot apart then looked at the people.

Carly,Zack,Cody,Bailey,London,and Spencer were standing their in awh.

Carly sighed happily-"The plan actually workedf!"She sqeeled.

Freddie and Sam looked at eachother then back at them-"What Plan?!"They shouted in usion.

...................

_**Thats for is the last chapter. but I will write more stories, so if you have any ideas you want me to write about, then Review yopur indeas and i'll see what I can do.**_

_**love yall!**_


End file.
